


You Will Shelter Me

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nightmares and kisses and one good dream herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Shelter Me

Adam had been dreaming about flying. Not through the sky but over a crowd in a stadium, suspended on wires. He knew he was supposed to start singing, but the harness he was wrapped up in was too tight, making it hard to breathe, and he couldn't find a way to make the notes come out. He felt like he was just squeaking, like his voice was completely gone, and as he looked down on the people below, screaming and cheering with their faces turned up to him, panic was setting in. Their expressions were excited and expectant, but he knew any minute they would turn disappointed and angry. The music kept playing without vocals; he was flying and mute and they were spinning, swirling below him. He felt sick.

When he woke up at first he didn't know why, but then he felt a hard kick to his leg and heard a whimper from beside him and realized that Kris was thrashing in his sleep. The noises he was making were of a kind Adam had never heard from him before; high and childlike, vibrating out from the back of his throat. They sounded primal and terrified, and they were getting louder, becoming more desperate as Kris alternately tensed and thrashed against the sheets.

Adam rolled over toward him, wrapping him up in his arms and holding tighter when Kris tried to push him away.

"Shh, shh," Adam said, squeezing Kris close and rocking side to side. His eyebrows knit together when Kris didn't wake up right away, and Adam was shocked to realize with a sudden clarity that this moment, knowing that Kris was afraid and for the moment beyond his reach was scarier than the nightmare he'd been woken from.

Finally the whimpering stopped, turning to harsh panting as Kris brought his arms up to wrap around Adam, holding on to him like a life preserver. He buried his face in Adam's shoulder and Adam's heart broke when he felt the moisture in Kris's eyes on his skin.

"It's OK," Adam said. "You're home, you're OK. I'm here."

"Adam," Kris said in a high whine, his breaths still coming fast and hot. "You're here. You're here. You're here."

"Of course I am," Adam said, kissing Kris's sweaty forehead once, twice, three times. "Where else would I be?"

"I couldn't find you," Kris said, the whine gone now, his voice becoming sleepy again as some of the tension left him and he melted into Adam's chest. "Kept looking but I couldn't find you. Didn't know where I was. Gone. Lost."

"Just a bad dream," Adam said. "We're not lost."

Kris sighed, relaxing further. "OK," he said, and his voice was barely a whisper.

Adam kept rocking him, humming quietly now, until Kris's body was completely limp in his arms, his breath eventually coming slow and even again. After a few moments, when he was sure that Kris was sleeping peacefully, he let himself close his eyes and matched him breath for breath, a slow, synchronized in and out. Finally he drifted off, too.

This time he dreamed he was walking through a forest with Kris, and both held bottles of water. They were talking about them, trying to remember which bottle was whose, like they had been mixed up at some point but Adam couldn't remember when or how or why. In the dream it seemed like that was funny, like there was something inherently hilarious about their water bottle predicament, or maybe it was just the conversation that was funny, but Adam just laughed and laughed, and felt his heart swell as he watched Kris's beaming face giggling with him in the tree-filtered sun. Finally they stepped out from under the canopy and saw that they were at the edge of a waterfall.

In the morning Adam kissed Kris awake. Kris didn't remember his dream or that he'd woken at all; he was all sleepy, adorable smiles, and the two of them stayed wrapped together in bed a long time. Finally Adam got up and made breakfast.


End file.
